<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agron's Short Sexy Poem by yaoibabylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861509">Agron's Short Sexy Poem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibabylove/pseuds/yaoibabylove'>yaoibabylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nagron, Post-Battle Sex, Sex, Sexy Poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibabylove/pseuds/yaoibabylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Episode 3x01, we happen to be invited to some hot, burning post-battle sex with Nasir and Agron, something we've all been wanting to see since Season 2 and DeKnight delivers!!! Short but totally sweet!!! Dan and Pana really sold their scene.<br/>This is a poem Agron writes for Nasir inspired by that warm night they spent together in their tent 🔥🔥🔥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agron/Nasir, Nagron - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agron's Short Sexy Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You set my body on fire, heart on a wild chase</p><p>through your forest ooh</p><p>Make it harder on me to slip through these trees,</p><p>bring my body to the purpose ooh</p><p> </p><p>I love it when you put up a fight</p><p>You know I'm gonna play it just the way you like (just the way you like)</p><p> </p><p>Hold tight on the reins now baby</p><p>I'm gonna show you how to ride like we're on the Rhine</p><p>Brace for a rocking divine, oh your legs are mine</p><p>to make them shiver and shake</p><p> </p><p>Hold tight on the reins now baby</p><p>I'm gonna show you how to ride like we're on the Rhine</p><p>Brace for the night of your life, oh your hips are mine</p><p>to make them shiver and break</p><p>💕✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"You're gonna do what?" </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Just get ready baby." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine Agron singing this to Nasir paired with a smooth, sultry R&amp;B beat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>